


Plaything

by hankmoodys



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), goddamn small towns, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankmoodys/pseuds/hankmoodys
Summary: Damon had found himself bored in a brand new town. During his first night he found a lively bar, and there he spotted her.Jessica works a mundane waitressing job. She's lived in Red Water her whole life and dreams of escaping the small town. No one has ever taken her fancy, having only had a few flings, she wonders if love is even real.A handsome stranger in her small town might just change her mind.[god no I'm not following the shows plot. also posting on mibba.]





	1. Tequila

I sighed, checking my watch again for the time. 9:03pm. And I was still not home. I cursed at myself for letting my friends drag me out for dinner, which had now turned into drinks.  
  
“C’mon! We’re doing shots,” Lisa cheered, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the bar.  
  
“I’m really not in the mood for this,” I whined. My work hours had been rough lately, all I wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed.  
  
Lisa jutted out her lower lip, giving me her trademark puppy dog eyes. I sighed.  
  
“Alright fine!”

 

* * *

  
  
Lisa might as well have tipped an entire bottle of tequila down my throat. Because now I was two shots from dancing on table tops.  
  
The bar had gotten pretty lively, the lights were dimmed and the music was turned up as people poured in from the street. It was a friday night after all.  
  
Some poppy-rock song I had never heard before was blaring through the speakers as I danced, eyes closed, feeling Lisa dancing along with me, back to back.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I notice I was being watched. A man I had never seen before was standing at the bar, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched us. I grinned, not minding the attention and continued to dance with Lisa.  
  
Once the song had finished I found myself craving another drink, mouth dry and throat a little hoarse from talking over the music. I had never seen the bar get so wild before.  
  
“I’m gonna get a drink,” I said, leaning close to Lisa’s ear so she could hear me without risking my vocal chords. I pulled back and she nodded, yelling back an 'okay'.  
  
I shuffled through the mass amount of people that had taken over the floor until I reached the bar. The bartender, Marcus, laughed when he saw me.  
  
“Looks like you’re having fun,” he said.  
  
“Blame Lisa...and the tequila,” I grinned. “Can I get a water?” I asked.  
  
“Sure, coming up.”  
  
Catching my breath, I turned and leaned my back on the bar, leaning against it with my elbows. Looking out onto the floor I could still see Lisa, now dancing with some blonde haired guy. He wasn’t bad looking, and she seemed to enjoy the company, so I let her be.  
  
“Hey there.”  
  
I turned my head, jumping a little to now see someone standing next to me. It was the guy who was watching us dance, I could’ve sworn he was standing all the way on the other side of the bar.  
  
“Hey yourself,” I replied.  
  
Marcus slid me my glass of water, I picked it up and took a generous gulp.  
  
“Thirsty?” the stranger laughed.  
  
“Dancing's hard work when you’ve been rushed off your feet all day,” I put the glass, now half empty, back on the bar.  
  
“I bet. I’m Damon,” the man stuck out his hand, and I lifted an eyebrow at the hand now extended out to me.  
  
“Jessica,” I laughed a little incredulously, taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
The second our hands touched, I felt as if my whole body was on fire and the air was ripped from my lungs.  
  
I stared at the man in front of me, short dark hair, icy blue eyes that pierced straight through me. And a jawline so sharp I swear it would cut my hand if I had touched it.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Jessica.”


	2. Animal Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon had found himself bored in a brand new town. During his first night he found a lively bar, and there he spotted her.
> 
> Jessica works a mundane waitressing job. She's lived in Red Water her whole life and dreams of escaping the small town. No one has ever taken her fancy, having only had a few flings, she wonders if love is even real.
> 
> A handsome stranger in her small town might just change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two lads lets go. also posting on mibba: http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/619743/Plaything/

“Never seen you around here before,” I acknowledged, looking him up and down. He was far too pretty to be from Red Water.

“Ah, you got me,” he said, tilting his head to the side, “Just arrived.”

“What brings you to Red Water? Hardly a tourist trap.” Pretty much all we had here was two schools, a theatre, one hospital, two grocery stores, a diner, coffee shops and bars. And there was a motel just outside of the town, people really only visited if they were passing through.

“Family. I have an uncle over here, runs the motel.”

The way his eyes moved over me almost made me shake. His eyes had a look of hunger, like he wanted to eat me up. With this amount of alcohol in my system, I wouldn’t mind that.

“Oh.” I had to admit I didn’t know who ran the motel, so I couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. Say it's the mentally of growing up in a small town, but we were suspicious with strangers.

“Come on! Dance with me,” Lisa was suddenly at my side, tugging on my arm once again. This time in an attempt to drag me back onto the floor.

“Well it was nice to meet you Damien!” I called out as Lisa dragged me back into the mass of people.

“Its Damon,” he called back. Looking either pissed off or smug. I couldn’t decide which.

+++

My head was pounding when I woke up, it felt as if there was a very small, angry man inside my head, pounding at the confines of my skull. I took two painkillers, washed it down with my coffee, scoffed down my toast and grabbed my house keys.

The walk to the diner wasn’t too far although I only had 5 minutes to get there. I’d definitely be late, thankfully my boss was fond of me.

Mrs Williams ran the diner for as long as I could remember, back when we were kids, begging for extra servings of her speciality: cherry pie served with vanilla ice cream. When we were teenagers and would spend hours upon hours hiding out, not wanting to head home as it meant we had to do our homework, study or worse - do chores.

She was happy to offer me the job when I came in looking for work at nineteen. I had originally planned to go to college, me and Lisa both did. And we still wanted to go, but we wanted to be able to pay for it first.

We dreamt of California. Sun, sand, surfing. But god was living in Cali expensive. It was a pipe dream. We were insane thinking we could go to college in California.

Lisa was happy working as a barista in one of the only coffee shops in the town square. She was usually flirting with handsome boys, fluttering her luscious lashes at them, all in a ploy for them to buy an extra cake with their coffee. It worked. She was a charmer.

I stumbled into the diner only three minutes late, Mrs Williams barely even noticed. I put my things away in my cubby and grabbed an apron. Taking my usual spot behind the counter, I noticed a not-so-familiar familiar face.

“Are you stalking me?” I asked playfully, approaching the booth where the dark haired man sat. Newspaper splayed out in front of him.

Damon looked up, eyes wide for a moment before he realised it was me. I wondered how many times he heard that in his life. He grinned, leaning back against the seat of the booth.

“Blue suits you,” he said, eyes running up and down my body.

I felt a little mortified being seen by a good looking guy, wearing something as ugly as a diner uniform. My eyes landed on the newspaper and instantly I was drawn to the headline.

**Animal Attack in Red Water.**

“Jesus, what happened?” I asked, snatching the newspaper from in front of Damon before my mind could even catch up to me. That was rude.

Blushing slightly, I passed him back the newspaper and he was clearly amused by my embarrassment.

“Some kid was attacked in the woods,” Damon shrugged, not seeming to care very much.

“Are they okay?” I asked, jaw going slack. Nothing ever happened in our little town.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Damon said brushing it off. He leaned forwards, elbows resting on the table.

“Now what do you recommend?” His lips curled into a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've shared my fanfiction. uh kill me? i'm pulling this story out of my ass


End file.
